paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the hearing problem
Story collab between RockytheEco-pup and Crescenttherangerpup98. After Coal and Trapper test a new sound system they start having issues to listen to other people so Rocky and Smoky take them along with Dodge to his hearing appointment with Marshall. *Trapper *Coal *Dodge *Rocky *Smoky *Marshall It was a cloudy day at adventure bay, rain had just stopped falling on the calmed city. That day coal had bought a new sound system, and he was willing to test it. Coal: Okay. This wire goes here, and then you plug it. (Preparing the stereo). Trapper: (enters the room) What’cha doing Coal? Coal: Hey, just trying to test this little thing I got earlier today. Want to give it a shot? Trapper: Sure! (wags his tail in excitement). Coal: Tell me which is your favourite song. Trapper: My favorite song is “Move Along” by the All American Rejects! Coal: Alright, I have the CD on the shelf I think. The lower one. Trapper: (goes to the shelf and pulls out the CD and hands it to Coal) Here you go! Coal: Thanks (Turns it on) Let’s see how high this can go. Trapper: Okay! Coal soon raised the volume until it reached its maximum capacity, the bass made the whole room shake. It was so loud, even a deaf person could hear it. Dodge: (comes in) Turn music down please! Coal: What?! I cannot hear you! The music is too loud! Dodge: TURN IT DOWN!!!!! Coal turned off the sound system, letting out a nervous chuckle as he unplugged it. Dodge: Thank you! (goes back in the other room). Coal: Wow...This sure was a nice volume. Trapper: What? Coal: I didn’t ask you to whistle, I said it was a nice volume. Trapper: Huh? Coal: Why do you put that face? Trapper: Are you saying something? Coal: Please stop whistling, it hurts. Trapper: What are you saying? All I can hear is whistling. Rocky: (Enters the room) I don’t like how that sounds. Trapper: Hey! It’s Uncle Rocky! (runs over to greet his uncle). Rocky: Hi Trapper. Hi Coal. Trapper: Huh? Coal: What did you say dad? Rocky: I said hi. Trapper tilts his head curious at what his uncle was saying. Rocky: This isn't good...Smoky! Smoky: Yeah. I hope nothing is wrong with their ears. Rocky: I hope so too...Maybe I shouldn't have let him buy that audio system if he was going to put it that high, I could hear it from city hall. Smoky: Yeah. I’m taking Dodge to his appointment if you want to bring Coal and I’ll bring Trapper. Rocky: I think is a good idea. Hope Marshall doesn't mind. Smoky: He shouldn’t. *puts Dodge on his back* Let’s go! Rocky: Come boys. Coal: What? Trapper: You say something? Rocky: Got a paper bro? Smoky: *grabs Trapper’s paw* come on! Rocky: Okay. *Grabs Coal's paw and walks* Coal: where are we going? Smoky: *writes on Dodge’s notepad* To the doctor* Coal: Why? Hearing whistles is perfectly normal. Smoky: *writes* you two may be deaf like Dodge. Coal: What?! But but...oh no...My dream… Smoky: *writes* What dream? Rocky: He wants to be a singer. Is a bit hard if you cannot hear. Smoky: True. Rocky: This might take him awhile to accept. Smoky: It’s probably only temporary deafness. Rocky: Yeah. Most likely. Let's not think of the worst. Trapper: What’s happening Uncle Rocky? Rocky: *Writes on the ground* You most likely have temporary deafness. so don't worry. Trapper: I’m deaf like Dodge? Rocky: *Writes* Not sure yet. Marshall will check you. Smoky: We’re here! Marshall: Hey guys. Smoky: We are here for Dodge’s hearing appointment and was wondering if you could also look at Trapper and Coal’s ears. Marshall: Sure. I will start with Dodge. Then we can go with Trapper and Coal Smoky: Okay! Here’s Dodge! *sits dodge on the table* Marshall: *Writes* You know what to do Dodge. Dodge: Yup *puts on the headphones for the audio test* The test begins. Dodge: *responds correctly to 2 out of 15 beeps in his right ear and 0 out of 15 beeps in his left ear* Marshall: *Records the results* Same as last time. Smoky: *writes* nice try son. Dodge: Dodge not improve….. Smoky: *writes* I love you just the way you are! You don’t need to hear to be loved by us. We love you exactly the way you are. Dodge: *smiles* Marshall: *writes* And also consider this as good. same isn't worse. Dodge: Dodge same! *wags his tail happily* Marshall: Trapper can come next. Smoky: *places Trapper on the table* Marshall: Okay. *Writes* Raise your paw every time you hear a beep. Trapper: *raises his paw for 9 out of 15 beeps in his left ear and 10 out of 15 beeps in his right ear* Marshall:*Records results* Trapper: How’d I do? Marshall: I'll need to measure your ear pressure. Please hold still. Trapper: Huh? Marshall: *Writes* I'm gonna measure your ear pressure to retire a possibility. Trapper: Okay. Marshall: *Uses a machine that measures the ear pressure* Interesting… Smoky: What? Marshall: The pressure is high… Smoky: What does that mean? Marshall: Is a bit risky...If it raises more he might have irreversible damage. Smoky: So he will gain his hearing back? Marshall: If he avoids loud noises for a while. Smoky: I’ll make sure of that. Marshall: Let's test coal next. Smoky: Okay! Rocky: *Sits Coal on the table* Coal: I'm ready. Marshall: Time for your test. Coal: Just hand over those headphones. And can you repeat what you said? Marshall: Okay. *Writes* Raise your paw every time you hear a beep Coal: *Raises paw for 8 out of 15 beeps on the left ear and 10 out of 15 on the right ear* Marshall: *records the results* Coal: How would I do? Marshall: *writes* Slightly worse in one ear than Trapper but you two should be fine if you avoid loud sounds for a while which means no stereo system Coal: headphones? Marshall: *writes* No Coal: Amplifiers? Marshall: *writes* No Coal: Phonograph...? Marshall: *writes* No Coal: This...Is...a...joke...right? Marshall: *shakes his head* Coal: This will be the longest weeks of my life...or is it days? Marshall: It may be days or it may be weeks. ONly time will tell us Coal: *Sigh* What about my rehearsals and everything?... Marshall: You will have to cancel them. Coal: Does that include concerts?... Marshall: Yes! Coal: *Writes to trapper* I'm not gonna survive this… Trapper: *writes* Me neither but we can always get help from Dodge! Coal: Guess you are right. *A few days later* Dodge: *writes* Can you guys hear yet? Trapper: *writes* Not sure. Coal: *Writes* Last night Ignite and Fire fought but I only heard whistles. Do I look funny without my headphones? Trapper: *writes* No. Coal: *writes* I won't resist anymore without music....I need to feel the beat. Trapper: *writes* If you listen to music, you might be permanently deaf! Coal: *Writes* I know that! Ugh....How can Dodge tolerate this... To be continued...